The way I love you (BTS)
by Greyjeonz
Summary: [CHAP 6] Yoongi yang berandal dan Taehyung yang seorang murid teladan. Tapi apa Taehyung itu benar-benar anak baik?. TaeGi, VKook, MinYoon, and ect. A bts fanfic. Warn!pwp
1. Chapter 1

**A/n** :maaf bila ada kesamaan alur /kata dalam ff ini jujur aku ga ada niat buat jadi plagiat ff siapapun

Summary:

 **"Hanya kumpulan drabble Bts pairing yang sedikit pwp dan absurd"**

 **Warning!YAOI!ABSURD!MATURE CONTENT!**

 **DONT LIKE!DONT READ!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 "You lost"**

 **Vkook**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jeonz present**

* * *

 **Gleek.**.

Namja bersurai hitam itu meminum air yang diberikan orang disampingnya.

Bruugh

Tubuhnya dihempas ke ranjang oleh Namja yang satunya

"Hyungieee~"

Namja bergigi kelinci itu merengek pada Namja yang berambut ungu di atasnya, dan dibalas dengan gelengan singkat .

"Kau tidak boleh menarik ucapanmu kookie" Namja itu Taehyung,mulai mengikat kedua tangan si Namja kelinci dengan ikat pinggangnya,lalu menariknya ke atas dan menyatukannya di kepal ranjang,

"T-tapi aku minta ma-ahh~maaf hhyungieh" Taehyung mendengusi leher jenjang Namja kelinci atau kita panggil dia Jungkook,dibawahnya dengan sensual.

"Aku suka bau mu kookie"ucapnya,Namja itu mulai menggigit dan menghisap leher si manis bermata doe itu,terus beberapa lama mereka dalam posisi itu,tangan Taehyung tak tinggal diam. Tangan kanannya mulai masuk kedalam kaos tipis Jungkook dan mengelus nipple yang mulai tegang disana,

"Hyuunghh" Jungkook merengek,Taehyung tersenyum senang melihat obat perangsang yang ia berikan mulai bereaksi,

"Hyuunghh" panggilnya sekali lagi, ia memajukan selangkangannya untuk menggodai Namja diatasnya. Taehyung menggeram,sadar apa yang kelinci nakalnya lakukan . Taehyung menurunkan celana yang Jungkook kenakan sampai selutut,ia tersenyum miring melihat apa yang ia dapatkan,penis tegang yang mulai mengeluarkan percum diujungnya

"Wow,bahkan kita belum mulai tapi kau sudah basah" Jungkook memalingkan wajahnya saat Taehyung menatap miliknya dengan intens,

"Hyunghh!"pekik Jungkook tubuhnya benar benar panas sekarang,terutama tubuh bagian bawahnya yang butuhTaehyung untuk mengurusnya. Bukannya meneruskan, Taehyung malah berhenti dan duduk disamping Jungkook.

"Memang apa yang kookie inginkan eoh?" Tanyanya sambil memilin nipple tegang Jungkook.

"Kookiehh..ingin hyungiehh"ucapnya susah payah disela desahannya

"Hyungie tidak dengar, bicaramu tidak jelas chagi" Taehyung menggenggam penis tegang itu,yang disambut desahan erotis sang uke.

"Sentuh aku hyung!aku ingin hyung memasukiku!" Teriak Jungkook,ia benar benar frustasi saat ini. Namja kelinci itu hanya ingin Taehyung menggenjotnya sampai holenya berdarah,Ia tak peduli otaknya sudah tak bisa berpikir jerni akibat rangsangan berlebih yang ia rasakan,hanya Taehyung yang menguasai pikirannya saat ini,tubuhnya ingin dipuaskan.

Namja bersurai ungu itu menghela napas lalu turun dari kasur. Mata Jungkook tak pernah lepas memperhatikan setiap gerak Taehyung. Taehyung menuju lemari kayu yang ada dikamar dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sana. Sementara Jungkook mengatur napas nya yang tak beraturan. Dia nampak kacau,badan berpeluh,rambut acak acakan,dan miliknya yang masih tegang sampai sekarang,oh jangan lupakan tangannya yang masih terikat.

"Kookie~"panggil Taehyung lembut seraya mengelus surai gelap Namjachingunya perlahan,Jungkook yang tadinya memejamkan mata langsung menatap Taehyung dengan mata sayunya

"Hyung-mmmhhh"bibir plumnya dibungkam oleh bibir tebal milik Taehyung.

Hisap,gigit,jilat,entah mengapa Taehyung merasa bibir Jungkook sangat manis dan menjadi candu baginya,meskipun ia telah merasakannya berulang kali,tapi rasanya selalu seperti yang pertama,

"Akh-hmmmn" Jungkook berjengit saat Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya cukup keras. Tak menyianyiakan kesempatan Taehyung langsung melesakkan lidahnya kedalam sana. Mereka melakukan french kiss.

 **Sreet!**

Taehyung merobek kaos Jungkookll lalu membuangnya sembarangan.

Sekarang Jungkook full naked tanpa sehelai kain pun menutupi tubuh mulusnya,Taehyung mencium bibirnya,memilin nipplenya,dan meremas penisnya,membuat Jungkook ingin klimaks sekarang ju-

 **Klek**

"Aahhhk!" Dengan cepat Taehyung memasang crockring di milik Jungkook dan menghentikan seluruh permainan.

Jungkook menangis menahan sakit dari klimaks yang diikat saling meremas kuat

"Hyungiehh-hiks...appo hiks.." Taehyung tak pernah kasar saat bercinta dengannya jadi ini yang pertama bagi Jungkook memakai sex toys. Hati Taehyung merasa terpanggil melihat airmata yang mengalir di pipi chubby itu, baru ia ingin menyudahinya tapi ia kembali ingat rencananya malam ini untuk Jungkook.

 **Jleb**

"Aahk!" Jungkook memekik keras saat benda asing memasuki holenya tanpa vibrator sepanjang 17 cm berwarna putih

"Kau diam disini hyung akan pergi sebentar" Taehyung berdiri lalu berjalan menjauhi Jungkook

"Oh ya jangan berisik ya" tambahnya sambil tersenyum diambang pintu,tangannya menggenggam remot putih kecil

"Aanghh..hyunghhhh..jangan hiks.. per-gi hiks.." ucap Jungkook susah payah disela tangisnya...

Ia berusaha bangkit tapi rasanya sangat lemas terutama tubuh bagian bawahnya

"Hyung bilang jangan berisik atau-"

"Aaahk!...hyuungiehh!.."

Jungkook menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bantal kala benda asing yang Taehyung masukan mulai bergetar hebat didalam'nya'. Pandangannya buram,antara nikmat dan sakit. Benda itu tepat menyentuh sweet spotnya,tapi ia harus klimaks kering karena crockring yang terpasang di penisnya.

"Hyuunghh...hiks...sakiithhh.."

Jungkook hanya bisa menangis.

Taehyung keluar kamar itu meninggalkan Jungkook dengan semua sex toys yang ia pasang.

"Haah..."Taehyung mengacak rambutnya...

"Kadang kau harus belajar kookie"gumamnya sebelum pergi dari sana...

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc or delete?**

* * *

 _ **Annyeong Jeonz in here,**_

 _ **Aku ga tau aku nulis apa, dan aku sangat sadar ini bener bner absurd**_

 _ **Maafkan ke typoan yg ada**_

 _ **Sebenernya aku nulis ini cuma untuk latihan buat nc(?)**_

 _ **Menurut kalian tbc/delete?**_

 _ **Panggil aku Jeonz jangan author ya,kesannya ga akrab.**_

 _ **seperti yg ku tulis diatas ini kumpulan drabble bts pairing jadi kalian juga bisa request mau pairing siapa abis vkook. Ehhmm..sekian dulu...paipai**_

 _ **Review juseyo~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A /n: maaf bila ada kesamaan alur /kata dalam ff ini jujur aku ga ada niat buat jadi plagiat ff siapapun**_

 **Summary:**

 **"Hanya kumpulan drabble Bts pairing yang sedikit pwp dan absurd"**

 **Warning!YAOI!ABSURD!MATURE CONTENT!**

 **DONT LIKE!DONT READ!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2"You lost pt.2"**

 **Vkook**

 **.**

* * *

15 menit kemudian...

"Apa anak itu masih sadar.." Taehyung bermonolog, kali ini dia agak berlebihan pada Jungkook...sepertinya..

 _ **Cklek**_

Taehyung berjalan menghampiri Jungkook yang enathlah ia hanya bisa mendengar erangan dan isakan-isakan kecil dari Namja kelinci itu.

"Kookie~ gwenchanayo~ " Taehyung bertanya dengan suara dibuat seperti anak kecil. Namja tan itu duduk di tepi ranjang seraya mengusap rambut Jungkook.

Jungkook membuka matanya.

"Hyunghh.."lirihnya. Dia kesakitan, sangat malah, tapi dia butuh Taehyung mengisi kekosongan nya dibawah sana.

"Hyuunghh..maafkan...aku" matanya yang sembab kembali menangis. Taehyung berdecak.

"Kau tau apa salahmu bunny? " Taehyung bisa melihat gelengan yang di berikan Namja manis itu.

"Aku.. hiks..aku tidak tau hyunghh..maafkan aku.." tangisannya makin menjadi, dia tidak tau kesalahan apa yang ia buat.

Taehyung nampak berpikir .

"Kau harus berjanji pada hyung" dia merangkak keatas tubuh telanjang Jungkook, menaungi tubuh itu. Mata Jungkook menatap lekat hazel gelap itu. Menunggu setiap kata yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau hanya boleh melihatku.." tangannya tergerak perlahan melepaskan vibrator, corkring, dan membuka ikatan pada tangannya.

 _ **Spraass..**_

"Nyaahhh~" desahan erotis keluar dari bibir cherry itu, saat orgasme pertama yang tertahan dari tadi akhirnya bisa ia tuntasan. Sperma nya keluar dari penis Jungkook cukup banyak mengotori sprei biru langit itu.

 _ **Bruugh**_

Entah dapat kekuatan dari mana Jungkook menerjang tubuh Taehyung, memeluknya tidak sabaran.

"Nehh...akuhh..hanyah..melihatmu Hyuunghh" sepertinya pengaruh obat itu belum hilang, pikir Taehyung. Ternyata benar kata Jimin obatnya berpengaruh cukup lama, kadang memiliki teman berotak yadong ada gunanya juga...

Jungkook menjilati leher Taehyung, sesekali dia mengigit jakun Namja itu.

"Hyungiehh...kookie mau hyung.." pintanya

"Kookie mau hyung klimaks di mulutku" tambahnya, dirtytalk itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir manis itu. Membuat Taehyung menggeram karenanya.

"Cari sendiri yang kau mau Kookie " Taehyung mengelus rambut Jungkook yang basah oleh keringat. Namja itu melihat mata Jungkook yang berbinar.

Seakan lupa dengan yang ia alami beberapa menit lalu Jungkook membuka celana jeans Taehyung lalu memekik senang melihat apa yang ada didalamnya.

"Kenapa chagi-ya? Apa Kau hanya ingin melihatnya saja?" Jungkook menggeleng cepat, lalu memasukan penis Taehyung kedalam mulutnya.

Milik Taehyung hanya masuk setengahnya dalam mulut Namja manis itu.

Kulum, hisap, dan sesekali ia menggigit ujung nya. Penis Taehyung adalah kesukaan nya sama seperti lolipop stroberi yang biasa ia beli di mini market depan jalan, sangat manis bedanya kalau penis Taehyung 5 kali lebih besar dari lolipop yang ia makan.

"Sshhhh...dari mana kau belajar melakukan ini jalang" ucap Taehyung pada Jungkook tanpa maksud menghina nya. Taehyung menekan kepala Jungkook agar milik nya masuk lebih dalam, membuat Namja bersurai hitam itu tersedak, penis Taehyung masuk sampai tenggorokannya. Tapi dia tak berhenti malah terus mengulum nya.

"Ahhhsss...sial kau kelinci nakal" Taehyung menjatuhkan kepala nya kebelakang yang Jungkook lakukan benar-benar nikmat.

"Terus...aahh...sebentar lagi aku sampai..." Taehyung semakin menekan Jungkook. Tubuh nya yang masih terbalut kaus tipis berkeringat banyak, mencetak bentuk abs yang selalu Namjachingu nya puja.

"Aahh.." Taehyung benar-benar klimaks di dalam mulut Jungkook. Meskipun sempat terbatuk tapi Namja itu tetap menikmati nya.

"Ehngmm.." Jungkook menelan sperma Taehyung dengan rakus, sementara Taehyung masih mengatur napasnya yang sempat tak beraturan.

Jungkook menegakan badannya ia menatap Taehyung dengan polos tapi mengundang. Lelehan cairan itu menetes dari sudut mulutnya.

"Hyunghhiehh~" dengan nakal nya Jungkook menggesekan miliknya pada penis Taehyung agar kembali tegang.

"Hyungiehh~" panggil nya sekali lagi dengan nada manja. Berarti sekarang Jungkook masih duduk di atas tubuh Taehyung. Ia mengeucutkan bibir nya. Namja tan itu tau apa yang akan kelinci nya katakan.

"Hyunghh..masuki akuuhhh" Taehyung tersenyum miring.

"Kan tadi hyung bilang cari sendiri apa yang kau mau jalang" ia bangkit dari posisinya. Jungkook memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang Taehyung buat, mata nya berbinar saat Namja Kim itu melepas kaus yang ia kenakan.

Keadaan mereka sama-sama full naked.

 _ **Buugh..**_

Namja bersurai ungu itu menlentangkan tubuhnya ke kasur,

"Kau boleh melakukan apa saja kookie..." baru Jungkook ingin kembali menerjang tubuh tan itu.

"Tapi kali ini aku tidak akan membantu mu dan menyentuh mu sedikitpun ne~ kookie-ya"

Jungkook berjongkok di atas Taehyung, ia mengocok milik Taehyung agar kembali tegang sebelum memasukkan benda tak bertulang itu dalam lubang nya sendiri..i

 _ **Jleb**_

"Ahhk!" Ia memekik saat pertama kali benda itu masuk, milik Taehyung langsung masuk dan mengenai sweet spot nya. Air mata nya kembali menetes menahan sakit dan nikmat secara bersamaan. Hanya Taehyung yang membuat nya seperti ini...ya hanya seorang Kim Taehyung

"Kau tidak apa-apa ?" Namja bersurai ungu itu bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Jungkook menggeleng.

"Biarkan sebentar hyung" Jungkook menundukan diri nya, dan mencium bibir tebal itu dan sedikit melumat nya.

"Aahhh..ahh..hyungieeh ini..ahhh" desahan merdu itu keluar dari mulut nya, Taehyung paling suka suara itu, terdengar indah tapi penuh dosa. Jungkook menaik turunkan tubuh nya.

 _ **Jleb**_

"Aahhh..." menarik milik Taehyung keluar lalu memasukkan nya lagi sampai titik terdalam diri nya, rasa nya seperti dunia ini hanya milik mereka berdua.

"Hhh..kau sangat sempit kookie ..sshh " Namja tampan itu tak mampu menahan desahan nya lagi, ketika milik nya di remas kuat di dalam sana...

Gerakan mereka makin cepat...

Beberapa lama mereka seperti itu..

"Hyuungiehh..akhuu..dekat" Jungkook memperlambat tempo nya, ia merasa penis nya mulai berkedut hebat...

"Bersama kook " sama seperti Taehyung, Namja itu juga akan klimaks...

"Taehyunghhhh"

"Kookie! "

Jungkook menumpahkan seluruh sperma nya di perut Taehyung. Jungkook merasa penuh di bawah sana, cairan Taehyung mermbes sampai keluar dari lubang nya karena terlalu penuh.

 _ **Buugh..**_

Jungkook tak mampu menahan beban tubuh nya lebih lama, ia lemas...

"Kau lelah huum? " sebenarnya ia juga lemas setelah klimaks dua kali. Tangannya tergerak mengusap rambut Jungkook yang basah karena keringat.

Jungkook mengangguk di dada bidang Namja Kim itu.

"Tidurlah ne" Taehyung mengatakannya lembut, kekasihnya ini tak pernah melakukan hal-hal seperti tadi biasanya dia akan menjadi pihak yang pasif menerima apa yang Taehyung lakukan padanya.

Namja manis itu tertidur memeluk Taehyung. Taehyung tersenyum,, bahkan mereka masih menyatu di bawah sana.

Tapi Namja tan itu memilih menutup tubuh polos mereka dengan selimut. Dan menyusul Jungkook ke alam mimpi.

"Jaljayo Kookie, saranghae.." ia mencium kening Jungkook sebelum benar-benar terlelap.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _ **Anyeong Jeonz in here ~**_

 _ **Mian baru update sekarang...**_

 _ **Tapi kayanya ga ada yang nunggu kelanjutan ff gaje ini.**_

 ** _Aku udah berusaha panjangin chapter ini meskipun tetep ga seru kayanya (nangisbdipojokan)_**

 _ **Paket internet Jeonz mengenaskan makanya bisa update jam segini doang :'(/paket mlm /**_

 _ **Oh ya chapter ini gimana? Jelek ya? :') aku tau ko ini masih dibawah standar ,semoga kalian baca ya review juga karena kalo responnya dikit aku bakal stop disini aja../pundung/**_

 _ **Dan kalo mau next, kalian milih MinYoon,Namjin apa mau coba threesome*smirk*?**_

 _ **Ok sekian dari Jeonz,paipai**_

 _ **Love you Kookie:***_

 _ **Love you all~**_

 _ **Review juseyo..**_


	3. Chapter 3

**"The way I love you (BTS)"**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Summary:**_

 **"Hanya kumpulan cerita dengan BTS pairing sebagai karakter utamanya, yang pwp dan absurd"**

.

.

 **WARNING!YAOI!ABSURD!MATURE CONTENT!PWP!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DONT LIKE!DONT READ!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Chap 3-**

 **"Cause a Nightmare"**

 **MinYoon**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Hope you like it~**

* * *

Yoongi berdiri dengan napas terengah

"Jimin!jimin! Berhenti!" Namja bersurai coklat itu seakan tak mendengar namanya dipanggil terus saja melakukan kegiatannya. Yoongi merasa semakin dia berteriak Jimin malah semakin tak menghiraukannya

"Jimin!apa yang kau lakukan!" Yoongi berteriak frustasi ketika Jimin mencium yeoja asing dipangkuannya

 _ **Brakk!Brakk!**_

Namja pucat itu memukul mukul kaca yang membatasinya dengan Jimin .

"Park Jimin ku bilang berhenti!" Jimin mulai membuka baju yeoja itu satu persatu ...

 _ **Brakk!Brakk!**_

"Jimin...berhenti..." bulir bening mulai menetes dari sudut matanya.

"Jimin.."lirihnya. Tangan Jimin mulai menggerayangi tubuh telanjang itu.

Tubuh Yoongi merosot ke bawah...ia tak sanggup melihat Jiminnya bercinta dengan orang lain.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hyung.." Namja itu mendongakkan wajahnya saat suara yang sangat ia kenal.

"Jimin..." pemuda itu tersenyum miring pada Yoongi.

"Untuk apa kau menangis? " Jimin berjalan menghampiri kaca yang membatasi mereka bersama yeoja tadi.

"Apa kau tak suka melihat ku melakukan ini?" Jimin mencium lagi yeoja itu kali ini lidahnya ikut bermain disana, sangat panas sampai Yoongi hanya bisa menutup matanya, hatinya sakit melihat Namja yang dicintainya mencium orang yang bahkan tak ia kenal.

"Kau bahkan tak bisa memberikku apa apa hyung...kenapa aku harus bersamamu?" Nafasnya tercekat saat Jimin mengatakannya.

"Jimin...hiks..hiks..." seperti pukulan telak Yoongi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ia hanya memeluk kedua kakinya erat

"Jimin..hiks...aku..hiks.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...Hyung..hyung..hyung bangun" Jimin mengoyangkan tubuh Namja pucat itu. Berharap sang pemilik tubuh akan bangun.

"Yoongi hyung.." Jimin menepuk nepuk pipi itu. Aksiny semakin gencar saat melihat Yoongi yang menangis dalam tidurnya.

"Jimin...hiks.." kenapa hyung menangis? Dan kenapa dia memanggil namanya? Jimin memutar otak, bagaimana cara membangunkan Yoongi nya.

"Hnmmph.." ternyata otak mesumnya yang bekerja lebih cepat, Jimin memangut belahan tipis berwarna peach itu.

"Hmmmph.." catch! Yoongi Membuka matanya, Glek! Namja itu menelan ludahnya kembali, Jimin sedikit ragu karena biasanya namjachingunya ini pasti akan memukulnya habis-habisan kalau ketahuan menciumya dalam tidur.

Jimin melepas pangutannya. Tapi tidak terduga Yoongi malah menekan tengkuknya dan kembali mempertemukan bibir keduanya. Ciuman itu berantakan. Tapi Jimin membiarkan Yoongi melakukan apa yang Namja manis itu mau.

"Haah..hah..hh" keduanya meraup oksigen banyak-banyak, ciuman tadi benar-benar membuat dada mereka sesak.

"Hyung ada apa?" Jimin menangkup pipi Yoongi, Namja pucat itu langsung memeluk tubuh Jimin.

"Jimin..." suaranya terdengar sangat kecil, apalagi sekarang Namja manis itu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Jimin.

"Ya hyung kenapa?" Jimin balas memeluk tubuh kekasihnya.

"Bercintalah dengan ku...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...fuck me please Jimin"

Belum sempat Namja bereyesmile itu mencerna kata-kata Yoongi. Pemuda bersurai blonde itu sudah berada diatasnya, menatapnya sayu. Yoongi menggoda Jimin, ia menggesekan miliknya yang masih terbalut celan dalam pada kejantanan Jimin yang juga masih tertutup boxer. Jimin menggeram rendah. Namjanya ini bahkan jarang memulai ciuman mereka, sekarang dia malah ingin Jimin menyetubuhinya...heol, kemasukan roh siapa Yoonginya sekarang?

"Eunghh...Jim..inhhh" shit! Jimin merutuki miliknya yang semakin tegang saat Yoongi mendesah namanya. Masa bodo dengan apa yang akan Yoongi lakukan padanya nanti.

"Hyung"

"A-ahhh..ngghh..jiminhh..ahhh" seolah tak mendengar panggilan Jimin, Yoongi mendesah makin keras... (gmn jelasinnya ya pokonya slut bgt deh)

 _ **Buugh..**_

Si dominan membalikan posisi mereka. Jimin diatas dan Yoongi dibawah, ya begitu seharusnya. matanya menatap Yoongi lapar, seperti serigala yang menemukan mangsanya.

"Kau yang minta Yoongi-ya "

.

.

.

Jimin membuka kancing kemejanya...nya? Ya, karena Yoongi selalu memakai kemeja Jimin saat tidur.

Sekarang Yoongi hanya memakai underwearnya. Jimin kembali menyatukan bibir mereka berdua dalam ciuman yang bergairah dan dalam.

"Uhmm.." si manis hanya bisa mendesah tertahan saat tangan Jimin tidak tinggal diam dan memilin nipplenya.

"Ahk!" Dia menggigit bibir bawah Yoongi keras, mungkin sampai berdarah. Lidahnya langsung ia lesakkan kedalam mulut Namja manis itu, mengeksplor isinya, gigi, gusi, dan lidah yang mulai ikut bermain dengannya. Kenapa Yoonginya jadi 'panas' begini?

Sekarang ia berpindah pada leher putihnya. Jimin memberi bekas kemerahan disana, kissmark...

"Ahh..Jiminhh.." Jimin meremas milik Yoongi yang sudah mmengeras. Bahkan Namja manis itu tidak tau kapan Jimin menanggalkan underwearnya. Keadaannya Yoongi benar-benar polos. Jimin berhenti sejenak dari permainannya, sekedar mengagumi tubuh putih tanpa cacat Namjachingunya. Ia merasa bersyukur menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa melihat karya tuhan ini.

"Tidak adil" huh? Jimin melihat Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan gaya yang sangat imut seperti anak kecil yang meminta mainan pada ibunya. Apalagi wajah memerah sayunya...

Ah, kadang Jimin merasa dirinya adalah seorang pedofil...

"Kau curang" Yoongi mengatakannya tanpa melihat kearah Jimin. Kemana saja adalah jangan bertemu hazel terang itu. Dirinya sangat malu. Uhmmmmm...Jimin baru mengerti maksud kekasih manisnya ini setelah melihat pakaianya yang masih lengkap. Ia tertawa pelan, lalu mengecup bibir sewarna peach itu lagi, hanya menempel tanpa ada lumatan. Ia turun dari ranjang dan melepas satu persatu pakaian yang ia kenakan.

 _ **Sret**_

Abs Jimin adalah favoritnya. Ia memandangnya sangat lekat, 'sejak kapan 'itu' bertambah besar'pikirnya (abs ye bkn 'itunya')

"Kenapa kau suka melihatnya chagi?" Jimin tersenyum manis. Wajah pucat nya semakin memerah. Siapa yang tidak menyukai Jimin, Jiminnya yang ramah, Jimin yang pintar, Jiminnya yang keren. Yoongi tidak ingin kehilangan namja tampan itu, sangat tak ingin.

"Aku akan memulainya hyung " saking asik dengan pemikirannya Yoongi sampai lupa apa kegiatan bercinta nya dengan Jimin.

"Ahk!" Yoongi memekik saat jari tengah dan telunjuk Jimin memasuki lubangnya tanpa persiapan. Kedua jari Jimin bergerak didalamnya, ini sakit walaupun mereka sudah sering melakukannya tapi tetap saja. Ia melakukan gerakan menggunting dalam lubang Yoongi. Kedua tangannya mencakar bahu kokoh Jimin. Air mata turun dari sudut matanya yang terpejam erat.

"Hyung gwenchanyo...apa kita berhenti saja?" Jimin khawatir melihat hyung kesayangannya nampak menderita. Ia berusaha tetap berpikir jernih, walaupun sangat sulit saat sedang horny sepeti ini. Saat tangannya ingin ia tarik keluar, tapi jari-jari lentik Yoongi menahannya dan menekannya agar masuk kembali.

"Hyung..tapi.."Yoongi menggeleng.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan ini selesai" ucapnya yakin.

.

.

.

"Anghhhh...Jim..inhhhhh!" Jimin terus memaju mendurkan miliknya pada lubang hangat itu.

"Ahh...Yoongi you're so..tight..sssshhh..."(eh bener G sih?)Jimin menggeram rendah, hole Yoongi benar-benar menjepit miliknya didalam sana. Hanya Yoongi yang bisa melakukan ini, membuatnya ingin terus memasukinya setiap mata sayu itu menatapnya. (ya ampun min kamu mesum bgt sih)

Bahkan saat Yoongi sedang ada tugas praktek kedokteran diluar kota dan tidak bisa bersamanya maka ia akan beronani membayangkan wajah Namja manis itu mendesah dibawahnya. (Jeonz G kuat bacanya/vulgar weh/)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kidding**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ngghhhh...ahh...ah...ahhhh...faster..hhhh" Namja blonde itu mendesah keenakan saat Jimin terus menubrukan kejantanannya tepat pada prostatnya. Suaranya terdengar merdu di telinga Jimin.

"Ahhh..terushh...ahhh..ah..ahh!" Ini benar-benar hari keberuntungannya ia baru melihat yoonginya bisa semenggoda ini. Dengan kulit berkeringat wajah memerah dan desahan menggodanya. Ia menaikkan satu kaki Yoongi kebahunya agar ia dapat memasukkan miliknya lebih leluasa.

"Akhuu..aku..sebentar lagiiih..." Yoongi merasa oa akan sampai sebentar lagi. Bagaimana tidak...saat tangan Jimin ikut andil memelintir nipplenya dan menghisap perpotongan leher yang tadinya bersih itu (sekarang penuh kissmark disana). Pandangannya buram...sulit untuk berpikir disaat seperti ini.

"Aah..aahh...Jiminh!"

 _ **Srooot..**_

Yoongi memuncratkan spermanya pada abs Jimin. Ia klimaks lebih dulu dibandingkan Jimin.

Tubuhnya lemas untung saja ia di tahan tangan Jimin.

Namja bersurai jingga itu semakin cepat menggerakan miliknya untuk mencari klimaksnya sendiri.

"Sshhh...ahhh..Yoongihh"

Saat itu juga Jimin menyemburkan spermanya jauh kedalam tubuh Namjanya itu. Cairannya sampai mengalir keluar lubang mengkerut itu melewati paha mulus Yoongi.

 _Buugh_

Keduanya terjatuh lemas di ranjang yang tak berbentuk itu lagi...

"Jimin" Yoongi memanggil di sisa kesadarannya.

"Hmm... iya " Namja tampan itu memiringkan tubuhnya agar berhadapan dengan Yoongi. Mata mereka saling bertemu. Namja blonde itu memeluk tubuh Jimin menenggelamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Namja itu.

"Saranghaeyo Jiminie"

 _Blushh.._

Pipi Jimin merona baru ini kekasih pucatnya mengatakannya secara langsung.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku...aku mencintaimu" sebenarnya Yoongi sangat amat malu mengatakannya. Tapi ia tak ingin kejadian di mimpinya menjadi kenyataan...

"Nado chagiya. Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkan mu aku janji" Yoongi tersenyum mendengar penuturan Namjanya ini.

"Sebaiknya kita tidur hyung, kau tampak sangat lelah" mereka berdua pun tertidur setelah Jimin menutupi tubuh naked mereka dengan selimut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **Beneran ya**

* * *

 _ **Annyeong Jeonz in here~**_

 _ **Gimana MinYoonnya~**_

 _ **Ga hot ya?Jelek yaa : ( iya jeonz paham karena emg jeonz ga dpt feel pas ngetiknya, di otak jeonz image Jimin itu uke imut limited edition punya bang swag ga bisa diganggu gugat titik tanpa koma dan pake sepuluh tanda seru setelahnya...**_

 _ **Kkkk~ eh readersnim jeonz mao tanya . Dijawab yaa~**_

 _ **Emg nc buatan jeonz panas ya?**_

 _ **Masalahnya kalo aku ngetik bagian nc aku ga berani baca ulang...**_

 _ **Dan itu menyebabkan typo berkeliaran kek kucing punya bu haji depan rumah Jeonz.../lah curcol/**_

 _ **Ok maaf yg request Namjin Jeonz belom bisa menuhinnya aku stak di Namjin ga ada ide~**_

 _ **Tapi mungkin kalian mau request pairing yg lain juga blh ~ Jeonz mau nyoba daddy kinky ^^ kan lagi ngetrend sekarang wkwkwkwkwkwkkkk~**_

 _ **Makasih yg udh review, nge fav,ngefollow cerita gaje ini~ jeonz sayang Jhope *eh mksdnya readersnim sekalian dan buat para siders juga makasih dah bca ff jeonz walaupun masih diem2an semoga di chapter ini kalian mau memberikan pendapat kalian ya~**_

 _ **Buat para guest... *bighug* udh mau review . segeralah kalian buat akun biar kita bisa pm-an heheh~ jeonz suka pm-an ama reader~**_

 _ **Kbnykn curcol ue ~**_

 _ **REVIEW JUSEYOOOOO~**_

 _ **#WeNeedYouHoseok**_

 _ **#WeLoveYouHoseok**_


	4. Chapter 4

**JUST NOTICE!**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pertama Jeonz mau minta maaf karena ga bisa update ff ini,**_

 _ **Jeonz merasa gagal, beneran. Setelah aku lihat lagi cara penulisanku bener2 ancur .**_

 _ **Aku minta maaf.**_

 _ **Rasanya aku ingin delete aja ff ini.**_

 _ **Gimana menurut kalian lebih baik aku delete ff ini dan buat oneshoot,**_

 _ **Atau lanjutin aja ff ini?**_

 _ **Please aku butuh tanggapan kalian...**_

 _ **Yang siders sekali aja kasih pendapat kalian tentang ini**_

 _ **Delete/no?**_

 _ **Jeonz dalam krisis kepercayaan diri mohon dukungannya..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sebagai gantinya aku buat ff oneshoot untuk kalian. Ff yang udah coba aku perbaikin tuliasannya, walaupun masih ada typo. Kalian bisa baca yang itu...**_

 _ **Sekian Jeongmal Gomawo...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **...Love Jeonz...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**"The way I love you (BTS)"**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Summary:**_

 **"Hanya kumpulan cerita dengan BTS pairing sebagai karakter utamanya, yang pwp dan absurd"**

.

.

 **WARNING!YAOI!ABSURD!MATURE CONTENT!PWP!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DONT LIKE!DONT READ!**

 **.**

 **.**

-Chap 4-

"Hmmzz"

Vkook

(Kookie 15th dan yg lain 25+)

.

.

~Hope you like it~

* * *

"Lepaskan brengsek!" Namja kecil itu terus meronta, saat kedua namja tinggi disampingnya mencengkram kedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak tau apa-apa !" Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus dibawa kesini. Seenaknya saja orang-orang tidak jelas ini menyeretnya, saat dirinya sedang berjalan pulang sekolah.

"Diam kau bocah! Teriakanmu itu merusak pendengaranku," Seorang Namja yang memegang lengan kirinya berkata lelah. Penangkapan si bocah cilik ini benar-benar merepotkan. Sulit dipercaya anak ini membuat dirinya kewalahan dengan kemampuan taekwondo yang dimilikinya. Baju kemejanya saja sampai robek, dan itu sangat disayangkan padahal bajunya itu hadiah ulang tahun dari ibunya.

"KENAP-"

 _Plakk!_

Belum sempat ia berteriak untuk kesekian kalinya, dirinya sudah ditampar keras.

"Persetan denganmu bocah sial! karenamu ponsel ku terjatuh ke sungai," ya Namja tinggi berambut coklat itu menampar pipi chubby si bocah. Napasnya naik turun menahan amarah sedari tadi. Kedua temannya meringis ngilu saat darah keluar dari mulut anak itu. Tamparan Namja itu sangat kencang. Jangan sampai mereka membuat Namja ceria itu marah seperti ini. Batin keduanya.

"Kau-"

 _Set!_

Tangannya berhenti diudara tepat 10 cm sebelum mengenai wajah manis yang sekarang terdapat memar di sana sini. Tubuh ringkih itu nampak lusuh dan bergetar nampaknya sebentar lagi dia akan kehilangan kesadaran,pikirnya.

"Ada apa denganmu Taehyung!" singutnya, Namja itu menghempaskan tangan Taehyung dengan kesal. Ia sedang marah dan butuh pelampiasan untuk apa dia kasian pada bocah sampah yang membuat harinya hancur.

"Woah Hyung tenang sedikit Jin Hyung bilang kita tidak boleh menyiksanya berlebihan," Namja bersurai pirang itu menepuk-nepuk pundak yang lebih tua.

"Benar kata Taehyung Hoseok Hyung. Lagian kau bisa beli lagi apa susahnya sih?" Sahut yang satunya, Namja yang lebih pendek. Hoseok-namja yang memukuli anak tadi hanya bisa menghela napas dan duduk dibangku kayu samping mereka. Kalau sudah membawa-bawa nama 'Jin' dia hanya bisa menurut tanpa perlawanan sedikitpun.

"Kurasa aku tau masalahmu, bukan karena ponsel tapi karena Jieun kan?heh?" Tiba-tiba seorang Namja lagi menghampiri keempat orang itu, Namja sipit dan lesung pipi dalam yang akan terlihat ketika tersenyum, seperti sekarang ini.

Ia tersenyum miring pada teman satu linenya.

"Paling hanya tidak boleh tidur dikamar selama sebulan," ucapnya menimbang lalu disambut tawa oleh 2 orang lainnya di ruangan minim cahaya itu. Mereka berdua tertawa keras sampai membuat Hoseok berdiri dan menjitak dua maknae di tim mereka itu. Semua orang tau seberapa menakutkannya tunangan seorang Jung Hoseok bila marah karena tak diberi kabar sehari.

 _Bletak!_

"Yaak Hyung!" "Appo," sontak keduanya mengusap kepala mereka yang terkena pukulan itu.

"Awas kau Kim Taehyung Park Jimin!" Namja berlesung pipi itu atau Kim Namjoon hanya bisa menggeleng melihat perilaku rekan-rekan setimnya ini. Mungkin saat diluar mereka akan terlihat menakutkan tapi kalau sudah dalam markas sendiri, perilaku mereka tak lebih dari anak sd. Ckck...

"Hei apa kalian yakin anak ini yang di maksud Jin Hyung," Namjoon menatap wajah anak itu dalam. Dia sedang berpikir.

"Huh?" Ketiganya menoleh pada Namjoon. Jimin mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Ya, dia adiknya, Hyung," Taehyung mendekati tubuh anak yang sekarang telah pingsan terlungkup diatas meja.

"Sekarang bagianku kan?" Ia tersenyum, dimata orang lain mungkin akan dianggap tampan tapi ketahuilah senyuman itu bisa berarti nasib buruk akan menghampiri anak bersurai hitam itu segera.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eungh.." ia melenguh.

"Ahsss.." seluruh badannya terasa sakit apalagi bibirnya, ah dia tak ingin mengingat kejadian tadi lagi.

"Oh! Kau sudah bangun ya?" Pekik seseorang riang dari sudut ruangan. Namja itu mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang bisa-bisanya bahagia saat dirinya sedang menderita begini. Demi dewa! Ia harap ini mimpi saat onyx gelapnya melihat visualisasi orang paling berbahaya dalam list hidupnya. Orang itu Taehyung yang tadi melumpuhkan semua pergerakannya dan membuat kaki kirinya seakan mau patah. Tidak lagi..

"Hei apa aku seseram itu eoh?" Taehyung mendekati anak itu. Namja Kim itu memilih duduk di bangku depan bocah manisnya-nya? Baiklah abaikan Taehyung yang mulai mengklaim anak remaja didepannya ini.

"Jadi..kau adalah Jungkook?" Tanyanya, tapi Jungkook-yang ditanya hanya diam tak menjawab.

"Jungkook...Nama yang bagus.." Taehyung tersenyum diakhir kalimatnya.

 _Grep!_

"Ahk.."

"Dan akan lebih bagus bila tidak ada nama 'Oh' didepannya," Jungkook meringis saat tangan besar Taehyung mencengkram dagunya kuat.

"Dimana Hyung mu berada sekarang?hmm?" Namja kecil itu menggeleng tak Taehyung tak menerima itu sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Jungkook. Ia menjilat darah yang sudah mengering di sekitar bibir mungil sewarna peach itu.

Oh!Shit!

Membuat sang empunya mergidik ketakutan. Ia ingin bersingut mundur tapi apalah dayanya saat kedua tangannya terikat dibelakang kursi yang ia duduki dengan kencang.

"Dimana Sehun?jawab," Taehyung kembali mundur menjauhi Jungkook.

"Aku bertanya sungguh-sungguh padamu..." ia menggigit belakang telinga Jungkook dan menghisap leher putih mulus itu.

"Ahh.." suara nista itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Ketika bibir hangat itu menyapa kulit lehernya, bergerak perlahan menyesapi setiap sisi leher Jungkook, jujur saat ini Namja 15 tahun itu hanya ingin pulang dan memeluk boneka bunnynya. Ia takut siapa saja tolong...

"Jangan membuatku melakukan lebih dari ini," Dalam hati dia tertawa gemas melihat wajah remaja yang baru mengalami masa puber . Bagaimana bisa ia yang meyakini dirinya normal beberapa jam yang lalu bisa merasa 'tegang' hanya dengan melihat keadaan bocah laki-laki kecil yang berpeluh dan wajah memerah padam.

"A-aku ti-tidak tau dimana dia..."suaranya bergetar ketakutan.

"Ahh..." Taehyung menyesap keras bagian leher belakang anak itu. Jungkook mendesah pelan. Padahal dia sudah menahannya semampunya. Tapi tetap saja...

"Baiklah kalau kau tak mau bekerja sama dengan baik...manis,"

 _Glek_

 _._

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung membuka seragam sekolah yang Jungkook kenakan. Satu persatu kancing bajunya terlepas.

"Jangan..." bocah itu menggeleng cepat menatap Taehyung memelas. Siapa tau hatinya bisa tergerak untuk berhenti melakukan hal ini, ia masih anak dibawah umur, tapi ia tau apa yang biasanya akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dan akhirnya akan buruk, Jungkook sangat yakin itu.

"Ahngg.." ia mendesah lagi saat Taehyung menggigit nipple merah mudanya. Membuka seragam itu hanya sebatas sikunya, karena tangan anak itu diikat dengan tali oleh Namjoon jadi ia tak benar-benar membukanya.

 _Whoa~_

Kesan pertama yang Taehyung dapat setelah melihat tubuh Jungkook. Putih bersih, mulus, tanpa cacat.

"Hmmhh," sengaja, Taehyung sengaja mengeluarkan suara seperti itu. Memang ia pikir nipple Jungkook permen(?) Tangannya yang bebas memelintir nipple sebelahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahhh.." Jungkook tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Memberontak pun tak bisa badannya lemas. Perutnya sakit seperti ada sengatan listrik yang menyetrumnya setiap kali Taehyung menambahkan 'tanda' di sekitar dada pundak dan lehernya. Habis sudah harga dirinya sebagai anak keluarga Oh.

 _Tes_

 _Tes_

 _Tes_

Taehyung mendongak.

"Hei jangan menangis manis... "

Namja Kim itu menghapus air mata yang turun melewati pipi chubby itu.

"Hiks...hiks...Ahjussi lepaskan aku..hiks..ku mohon...hiks a-aku aku tidak tau dimana Hyung ku sekarang...lepas...jebal..hiks...je-jebal," Jungkook tak peduli mau dirinya dianggap cengeng atau apa dia hanya ingin lepas dari orang ini. Dalam hati ia terus merapalkan nama ibu dan Hyungnya berharap tiba-tiba salah satu dari mereka datang dan menyelamatkannya. Walau itu sangat mustahil...

Taehyung menatap dalam sosok Jungkook yang menangis tertunduk. Hatinya sedikit tersentuh(?) pandangannya melunak. Apakah dia akan melepaskan Jungkook?

.

.

.

.

.

Maka jawabannya...

Tidak

Kim Taehyung sudah sangat 'panas' dan tidak mungkin melampiaskannya sendiri. Untuk apa ada sandera kalau bukan untuk dimanfaatkan? Right?

"Tatap mataku..." Taehyung mengangkat perlahan kepala tuan muda Oh itu. Mata mereka bertemu. Sepasang onyx gelap menatap takut hazel bening didepannya.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu pangeran kecil...aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat jadi kau tidak akan kesakitan..." ia mengelus surai hitam milik Jungkook. Kembali tersenyum manis berbanding terbalik dengan si Oh ini. Sekujur badannya menegang kala tangan kanan Taehyung masuk dalam celana sekolahnya yang memang pendek. Mengusapnya perlahan sampai Jungkook merasa lemas dan geli diwaktu bersamaan.

"A-ahk!" Namja bersurai hitam itu mendongakan kepalanya ke atas saat Taehyung meremas miliknya didalam sana. Ia menyeringai mendapati reaksi yang Jungkook berikan.

Dengan cepat dia membuka celana sekolah itu, sebatas lutut.

See...

Si manis ini juga sudah tegang. Miliknya yang kecil sudah mengacung tegak melawan gravitasi.(?)*anjaay*

Bahkan dia bisa melihat dengan jelas underwearr biru langit yang dipakai anak ini basah karena percum yang keluar sedikit demi sedikit. Siapapun pasti tau anak ini sudah bukan anak 'kecil' lagi kalau sudah begini. Ia membuka undearwear itu lalu meremas apa yang ada di dalamnya.

"Ahngghh...a-apah...yanghh...k-kau laku-Ahk!" Taehyung menggigit ujung kejantanan Namja 15 tahun itu agak keras. Ia membawa permainan mereka menjadi lembut, sampai sang bottom tak kuasa menahan suara desahan erotis penuh dosa dari mulut kecilnya. Ia mendongakan kepalanya ke awang-awang saat mulut itu dengan sialnya membuat dirinya dilingkupi rasa nikmat tak tertahan.

"Ahhh...i-itu.." Jungkook merasakan miliknya berkedut hebat di dalam mulut Taehyung. Seperti ada sesuatu yang akan keluar dari sana. Bukannya berhenti Taehyung malah meningkatkan intensitas kulumannya pada milik Jungkook, ia juga memainkan twins ball yang ada disana. Posisinya sekarang duduk bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Namja 28 tahun itu sejenak melihat wajah anak ini...

Holy shit!

Entah yang keberapa ia mengumpati anak itu. Sungguh ekspresi Jungkook membuat dirinya hilang akal. Rasanya ingin ia ingin memasukan miliknya dalam bocah itu dan menghajarnya sampai Jungkook tak akan pernah melupakan kejadian ini seumur sekarang pun Jungkook tak akan bisa melupakan semua ini. Wajah berpeluh, bibir manis yang terbuka mengeluarkan suara desahan menjijikan yang Taehyung anggap sebagai lullaby terindah, bersemu merah, Dada membusung yang naik turun dan kissmark-kissmark yang ia buat tadi terpampang jelas dimatanya, suatu keajaiban tuhan, dari mana mahkluk kecil penuh daya tari ini berasal.

"Ahngghh!" Jungkook mendesah keras saat miliknya mengeluarkan...entah cairan apa ia tidak tau yang jelas setelah itu rasa lega menguasainya. Taehyung menghisap habis seluruh cairan yang keluar dari sana. Mata Jungkook terbuka sayu, memandang geli Taehyung yang menjilati tangannya sendiri yang terkena cairan putih kental miliknya.

"Hummm...ini luar biasa kau harus mencobanya lain kali," ucap Namja Kim itu seraya menunjukan jarinya yang masih sedikit berlumuran sperma Jungkook. Taehyung berdiri lalu menggendong tubuh Jungkook. Haaahh..dia sudah tak peduli lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, Jungkook mulai pasrah pada nasibnya.

 _Bugh!_

Taehyung membaringkan Jungkook perlahan di atas mejanya dengan posisi , kalian ingatkan sekarang mereka berada di ruang kerja Taehyung.

"Ini,"

"Uhmmphh," telunjuk dan jari tengah Taehyung masuk kedalam mulut Jungkook. Jarinya jenjang dan panjang membuatnya terbatuk karena jari itu masuk sampai nyaris tenggorokannya.

"Kulum dengan benar," entah kerasukan dari mana Jungkook menuruti perintah Namja pirang didepannya. Taehyung tersenyum senang melihatnya. Keadaan remaja manis ini bisa dibilang full naked karena kemeja yang ia pakai hanya tergantung pada tannganya.

Jungkook menghisap kedua jari itu seperti loli melon yang biasa ia beli.

Ah, iblis kecil. Tiba-tiba Taehyung menarik tangannya, perasaannya saja atau memang ekspresi anak ini seperti...

kecewa?

Hooh...dia mulai terpengaruh ya?pikir Taehyung.

"Ahk!sa-sakit," Jungkook menangis lagi, menahan sakit yang holenya rasakan, tangan-tangan Taehyung bergerak-gerak didalam dirinya. Kacau sekali. Tubuhnya menggelinjang. Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat kuat. 'Eomma ini sakit...'

"Kau akan merasa nikmat setelah ini.."

Taehyung menjilat Lelehan air mata yang turun melewati pipi bersemu itu.

"Ahk!" Ia menambah digit jarinya. Melakukan gerakan memutar didalam hole sempit itu.

"Ahk...berhentih..ini sangat sakit...hiks..hiks..ahjussi...sakit," hell, memang dia setua apa dipanggil ahjussi?

"Panggil aku Taehyung dan aku akan menyudahinya," huh? Apa Jungkook tak salah dengar dia akan dilepaskan?

"T-taehyung ku mohon..."Jungkook menatap mata orang didepannya.

"Hmmm...akan aku lepaskan..

Setelah aku sampai manis,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahhh...ahhhh.." Jungkook mendesah saat milik Taehyung yang tepat mengenai sesuatu didalam sana.

Jari kakinya melengkung menahan kenikmatan ini, Jungkook mendongakan kepalanya keatas dan Taehyung langsung mencium bibirnya dari samping. Jungkook sedang menungging sekarang, tubuhnya bertumpu pada meja dengan Taehyung yang terus menghantam sweet spotnya berkali-kali. Kakinya lemas terasa bagai agar-agar, mungkin kalau Taehyung tidak menahan pinggulnya maka dia akan terperosot ke lantai.

"Euhmmmm..hmmm," ia melesakan lidahnya dalam mulut Jungkook, dan langsung disambut lidah sang empunya disana, sepertinya anak ini terlalu frustasi merasakan sakit. Biarkanlah mungkin ini akan mengurangi sedikit rasa sakitnya. Pikirnya,Haha...Taehyung masih berperasaan ternyata...

"Ahsss...sempit sekali,"Namja Kim itu menggeram rendah saat miliknya diremas didalam sana. Anak ini benar-benar.

"Ngahhh~" tepat, lagi-lagi Taehyung tepat mengenai sweet spot si mungil ini.

Mata Taehyung membulat.

Darah?

Oh, anak ini benar-benar masih polos ya? berarti dia yang pertama merasakan karya tuhan ini. Darah keluar dari hole Jungkook dan mengalir kebawah.

Ini masih sakit sampai sekarang tapi ia juga merasakan nikmat yang sangat, ketika milik Namja tinggi itu mengenai entah apa didalam holenya.

Jutaan kupu-kupu mengepak didalam peutnya, perasaan aneh yang muncul sedari tadi.

"A-akuhhh..akan..ahhhh," Taehyung tau maksud anak ini. Ia akan sampai klimaks sebentar lagi. Terbukti dari miliknya yang di remas kencang didalam sana.

"Bersama Jungkook-ah," ia mengusap helaian rambut hitam yang lepek karena keringat, menciumi pundak anak itu lembut. Lalu memaju mundur kan miliknya makin cepat. gerit meja dan desahan Jungkook memenuhi seisi ruangan.

"Nyaah~" Jungkook nyaris pingsan, ia menyemprotkan cairan kentalnya ke lantai marmer dibawahnya.

"Ahh," Tak lama Taehyung pun sama, spermanya menembus jauh kedalam hole Jungkook. Seketika Jungkook merasa dirinya penuh cairan hangat. Sangat banyak sampai merembes keluar holenya.

Napas mereka sama-sama tak beraturan.

"Hah..hah..ak-uhh," Taehyung menicum pipinya.

"Kau butuh istirahat pangeran kecil," ucapnya, Jungkook sekilas melihat wajah Namja itu. Kali ini entah mengapa senyumannya membuat hatinya tenang. Tubuhnya kebas tak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Matanya juga tak bisa diajak kompromi lagi, mungkin tidur tidak masalah. Saat ia bangun mungkin semua ini hanya mimpi. Ya...semoga..

"Hmmm...lihat dia polos sekali," Taehyung memandangi keseluruhan tubuh polos tanpa tertutupi sehelai benangpun itu. dada, pundak dan lehernya dipenuhi bercak-bercak merah. Dan darah yang keluar dari holenya mulai mengering bersama sperma yang ada didalamnya.

"Dia tertidur saat kusuruh, manisnya," ia memainkan rambut Jungkook. Namja itu membawa tubuh Jungkook dalam gendongannya.

Ia membaringkan Jungkook di sebuah kasur di ruangan lain lalu menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal miliknya.

"Kira-kira apa yang akan brengsek itu lakukan untuk mendapatkan kembali anak ini,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Ceklek_

Pintu coklat ruangan itu terbuka menampilkan sosok Namja bersurai merah dengan 2 gelas minuman di tangannya "Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Jimin sambil mendorong pintu dengan kakinya.

"Hmm, ya bisa dibilang begitu," Taehyung duduk di kursi putarnya.

"Aku penasaran apa 'dia' akan mencari-cari anak ini?" Namja bersurai merah itu duduk di bangku depan Taehyung.

"Entahlah, tapi kurasa 'dia' sangat menyayanginya," jawabnya menimbang. Yang dibalas 'hmm' singkat oleh Jimin.

Taehyung meminum minumannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada anak itu sampai dia bisa diam," Jimin juga bingung kenapa anak bernama Oh Jungkook itu bisa tenang setelah Taehyung mengurusnya.

"Hanya sedikit bermain," Jimin menerjap. Indra penciumannya mendapati bau yang tak wajar dari ruangan ini.

"Oh shit, benar-benar 'bermain' dengan anak itu eoh? kau bajingan Tae. Dia akan trauma bertemu ahjussi-ahjussi pedo macam kau ini," Jimin nyengir. Taehyung melempar wajah Jimin dengan gumpalan bola kertas di tangannya.

"Sial kau,"

.

.

.

.

"Apa! Jungkook menghilang?" Seorang Namja tinggi menggebrak meja.

"Kalian kemanakan Adikku! Huh jawab!" Namja itu Oh Sehun, mencengkram kerah butler yang ia tugaskan menjaga adiknya. Tapi apa yang ia dapat, adik laki-laki kesayangannya hilang entah kemana.

"D-dia lari saat saya menjemputnya di sekolah sajangnim, maafkan saya," ia berucap takut-takut.

"Kau-"

 _Brakk_

"Sajangnim aku mendapatkan informasi tempat terakhir dimana tuan muda terlihat," seorang yeoja berperawakan tinggi buru-buru menunjukan hasil foto kamera cctv yang ia dapat dari anggota kepolisian setempat. Sehun melihat foto-foto itu satu persatu.

"Persetan kalian BTS," Sehun memgeram marah mengetahui siapa yang membawa adiknya pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

* * *

Annyeong Jeonz in here,

Pertama makasih buat kalian yang udah dukung aku buat nerusin ff abal ini, terimakasih banyak dan semoga chapter kali ini memuaskan karena aku udh berusaha memperbaiki penulisanku chapter ini juga udah aku panjangin...

Sekian

Judulnya aku terimakasih buat **In Jung, fxgurl dan Datgurll** wkwk tanpa kalian chapter nista ini tak akan ada. walaupun aku ga yakin Datgurll bakal kuat baca ini tapi makasih ya;*({})

Last, Review Juseyo~

Love Jeonz

(Kiss jauh)

 **#Maknaelinehmmzz**


	6. Chapter 6

**"The way I love you (BTS)"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING!YAOI!ABSURD!MATURE CONTENT!PWP!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DONT LIKE!DONT READ!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Chap 5-**

 **"Nerd? R u serious?"**

 **TaeGi**

 **(V-17y.o,Suga-18y.o)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Happy eating~**

* * *

Min Yoongi Namja putih mungil yang apabila tersenyum maka gusinya juga akan terlihat, manis.

Tapi di balik tampangnya itu terdapat Sosok ketua berandal sesatu sekolah.

Semua orang mengenalnya dengan nama 'Suga'. Ia menjadi terkenal setelah peristiwa 1:10 dengan Sma XX. Menjadi orang pertama yang menghajar seorang Jackson hwang* ketua geng got7.

Selain itu ia juga memiliki kemampuan mencetak straight yang luar biasa akurat. Suga si kapten tim basket Sma Hanrim*. Ia sangat di segani dimana-mana.

…

…

Dung dung dung..

Ia terus mendribble bola oranye di tangan nya. Matanya tak lepas dari sosok Namja kelewat tinggi di depannya.

'PCY 17' tulisan yang tertera di belakang baju basket birunya.

 _Sreet!_

Yoongi berhasil mengelak. Kadang badan mungilnya menguntungkan disaat seperti ini, dengan mudahnya ia berhasil melewati Namja itu.

Ia berlari menuju ring lawan.

Sedikit lagi maka Yoongi akan memenangkan taruhannya kali ini. Taruhan dengan seorang Park Chanyeol tak pernah tak menguntungkan, terakhir kali mereka taruhan Yoongi mendapatkan mobil ferrari keluaran terbaru pewaris Park company itu.

Keringatnya mulai bercucuran, sudah sejam ini mereka berdua tetap seri.

Maka ini kesempatan emasnya.

Dengan sungguh-sungguh ia melompat dan..

 _Srrakk!_

Bola oranye itu pun berhasil masuk. Namja itu berkacak pinggang mengatur napasnya.

"Hah.. aku kalah lagi sial kau Suga." Chanyeol tertawa, lalu berjalan ke arah ring. Yoongi menyisir rambutnya ke belakang.

"Tak mungkin seorang Min Yoongi kalah kan." Ujarnya seraya tersenyum, ia berjalan ke tepi lapangan. Lalu mengambil 2 minuman isotonik. Chanyeol pun mengikutinya. Namja tinggi itu duduk dibangku sebelah Yoongi.

Entah kesialan dari mana, saat Namja pucat itu ingin memberikan minuman botol itu, ia malah tersndung dan jatuh.

Kalau terjatuh ke bawah sih tidak apa, tapi kali ini Yoongi terjatuh tepat di depan Chanyeol, menindih tubuh Namja itu. Keduanya terjatuh dengan posisi berpelukan.

"Uugh.." Yoongi berusaha bangun dengan menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Suga.. " mata mereka bertemu. Jarak antara Yoongi dan Chanyeol terlalu dekat, bahkan bibir mereka hampir berciuman bila maju sedikit saja.

2 detik

5 detik

10 detik

Chanyeol baru menyadari sisi lain dari Suga. Namja itu sangat manis jika dilihat-lihat. Mata sayu, Bibir peach tipis, dan peluh yang membuatnya makin menggoda, membuat Namja itu buru-buru bangun.

"A-ah maafkan aku." Pipi Chanyeol bersemu, menyadari posisi mereka yang awkward. Namja itu membantu Yoongi agar bisa bangun.

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, hari ini aku ceroboh sekali." Yoongi mengusap tengkuknya.

Hening

Keduanya diam, hanya terdengar suara daun yang tertiup angin.

Sampai Yoongi memcahkan keheningan dengan membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Baiklah aku akan-hmmph" tiba-tiba saja mulutnya dibungkam. Chanyeol menciumnya. Namja bersurai merah itu menekan tengkuk Yoongi, memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Uhmphh.." ia tidak terima.

"Ahk!" Yoongi menendang selangkangan Namja tinggi itu, membuatnya memekik dan melepaskan pangutannya pada bibir ranum Yoongi.

"Brengsek!" Ia mengusap kasar bibirnya.

"Lupakan taruhan, jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku kalau kau masih ingin hidup Park." Chanyeol melebarkan matanya saat Yoongi berjalan menjauh darinya.

"Suga! Tunggu! Aku-ughh!" Tubuhnya tersungkur ke tanah. Saat seseorang memukulnya dari belakang.

 _Buugh! Buugh!_

"Kau pikir kau siapa?" Orang itu memukul Chanyeol sampai babak belur.

"Berani sekali kau menciumnya bangsat" Chanyeol masih setengah sadar, ketika orang itu menarik bajunya dan memaki tepat di depan wajahnya.

"K-kau.. Ahk!" Orang itu menusuk Chanyeol tepat di perutnya dengan pisau.

Lalu ia mendecih.

"Dengar, jangan berani kau mendekati Yoongi barang sejengkal pun.. atau.. " Namja itu mendekatkan pisaunya ke pipi Chanyeol.

"AARGGHH!"

Hanya tatapan tajam dan helaian rambut Karamel yang Namja tinggi itu lihat sebelum kehilangan kesadaran.

…

…

Kim Taehyung murid teladan di sekolah, peringkat kedua tingkat nasional olimpiade sains dan peringkat pertama untuk matematika.

Namja berkulit tan dengan kaca mata yang selalu bertengger pada hidungnya. Pakainnya pun selalu rapih, dasi dan blazzer tak pernah ia lepas kecuali pelajaran olahraga. Perpustakaan adalah tempat favoritnya di sekolah.

"Taehyung sunbae!" Seorang junior berlari ke arah nya. Taehyung berbalik menatap teduh kearah yeoja manis dengan surai hitam panjangnya.

"Kenapa kau tergesa-gesa Tzuyu? Bahkan aku tak akan kemana-mana." Yeoja itu menarik napas panjang sebelum berbicara.

"Hah.. hah.. i-itu Ahn songsaengim menyuruhku untuk meberikan berkas ini padamu sunbae" Taehyung langsung menerima berkas-berkas yang Tzuyu berikan.

"Hmm, baiklah terimakasih ya Tzuyu-ah." Taehyung tersenyum pada yeoja itu.

"Ne sunbaenim" Tzuyu membungkuk sopan.

"Panggil aku Oppa jangan sunbae ok^^" ia pun menangguk sekali lagi.

"Terimakasih Taehyung Oppa "

Taehyung sangat ramah pada siapa saja. Ia akan mengulas senyum pada orang-orang yang menyapanya. Siswa yang selalu di segani guru.

…

…

Disinilah Yoongi sekarang, di ruangan berisikan loker-loker sedang berisi baju salinan anak-anak klub basket. Namja itu menghela napas, sebelum membuka loker bertuliskan namanya.

 _Klek_

"Yoongi.." Namja pucat itu langsung menegang saat suara berat itu menyapa pendengarannya.

"Ck, Yoongi kenapa kau malah diam?" Dengan perlahan ia menutup loker dan berbalik kebelakang. Mata sipit nya melebar.

"K-kau apa yang-" suaranya bergetar, sungguh ini bukan saat yang tepat menghadapi Namja ini.

"Ssstt.. sst.." jari telunjuknya ia tempelkan pada bibir tipis Namja Min itu. Ia menatap teduh hazel bening Yoongi, tapi bagi Namja mungil itu sendiri tatapan itu sangat mengerikan penuh intimidasi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan saat ku tak ada?" Yoongi menunduk tak berani melihat kearah Namja tinggi itu.

 _Grep_

"A-ahk!" Ia mencengkram dagu Yoongi agar menatap ke arah nya.

"Tatap aku bertanya Yoongi-ah, apa yang kau lakukan tadi huh?" Suara berat Namja itu dua kali lebih menakutkan dari biasanya, membuat tubuh Yoongi bergetar ketakutan.

"A-aku tidak melakukan apa- aahk" Namja itu mencengkram dagu Yoongi makin keras.

"Apa kau yakin? Aku tidak suka dibohongi kau tau" tangannya merambat kearah belahan bibir cherry itu. Mengusapnya, lalu menekannya dengan kuku.

"Aku jujur Tae-

 _Brakk_

"Aarghh" Yoongi meringis merasakan punggungnya yang kesakitan.

"Panggil aku apa kalau kita berdua saja hmm?" Namja itu Taehyung, mendorong tubuh yang lebih pendek ke belakang sampai membentur loker.

"Ma-master..ahhhh!"

…

…

 **Tbc/delete?**

 _Aku sengaja potong disini, jujur aku kecewa. Kecewa banget kali ini._

 _Terutama sama ff sweet lips aku mau beritahu kalau ff itu TAMAT ga ada lanjutannya. Aku terlanjur sakit hati ok._

 _Dan buat ff ini kalau pengen tetep lanjut aku nunggu review 15 keatas kalau kurang ya aku juga bakal end ff ini sampe segini aja._

 _Terserah kalian mau berpendapat aku seperti apa._

 _Last review juseyo_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Nerd? r u serious?**_

.

.

 _ **Kim Taehyung**_

 _ **Min Yoongi**_

.

.

(Sebaiknya kalian baca ulang chapter pertama

Bagian ini agar tidak bingung)

.

.

* * *

Yoongi hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat saat Taehyung menjambak rambutnya. Mungkin agak berlebihan, tapi ia merasa seperti kepalanya akan lepas. Sakit, bukan main. Belahan bibirnya yang sewarna peach berubah kemerahan.

"Master hentikan, aku ugh-"

Pertama Taehyung mencium lehernya lembut. Sampai membuatnya tersedak karena adiksi memabukkan yang laki-laki itu berikan, dirinya terbawa permainan Taehyung. Otaknya berkata tidak, namun saraf-saraf ditubuhnya bekerja sebaliknya. Lalu Ia mulai menjilati dan mengigitnya, sangat pelan sampai Yoongi menggelinjang tidak sabar.

Bibir penuh Taehyung adalah favoritnya, setelah kulit tanning yang dimilikinya. Yoongi sangat suka ketika tubuh itu basah oleh keringat, terlihat dua kali lebih seksi.

Miliknya menegang saat friksi yang Taehyung berikan melebihi batasannya untuk menahan. Kedua mata sipit itu terpejam dengan tidak wajar, pemiliknya kepayahan.

Yoongi mengulurkan tangannya kebelakang, berusaha menggapai selangkangan yang masih tertutup bahan kain itu. Mungkin dengan membalas sedikit perlakuan sang dominan bisa membuatnya mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, kesejatian Taehyung berada didalam dirinya.

"A-ahk!" Belum sampai tangan itu menyentuh, Taehyung lebih dulu menarik tangannya, mencengkeramnya kuat sampai berbekas merah segaris di tangannya yang pucat. Yoongi yakin bekas itu akan susah hilang,

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan jalang?–

Laki-laki yang lebih muda membuka resleting celana Yoongi secara paksa sampai pengaitnya putus dan berserak di lantai. Malang sekali nasibnya, Yoongi meringis.

Yang dia tau pasti sekarang, celananya tidak akan bisa ia pakai saat pulang nanti. Bahkan Yoongi tidak yakin akan pulang dengan keadaan baik-baik saja. Dari ekspresinya, Taehyung tidak mungkin menyudahinya ini secepatnya. Yoongi hanya berharap kalau besok ia masih bisa berjalan. Semoga saja.

"T-taehh.." setengah mendesah, saat miliknya diremas kuat tangan dingin itu. Kim Taehyung, brengsek.

 _Plak!_

Taehyung menampar bokongnya. Ia tidak berani menengok kebelakang, menatap wajah laki-laki karamel itu. Mungkin semua orang tidak tau sisi yang lain dari 'Kim Taehyung yang teladan' mereka hanya tau Kim Taehyung yang sopan, Kim Taehyung yang pandai, Taehyung yang baik dan penurut. Bukan Taehyung yang ia lihat sekarang.

Taehyung yang sadis dan tidak kenal belas kasihan. Ekspresinya yang tenang membuatnya semakin mengerikan. Ia tidak segan mencelakai orang yang berani menyentuh Yoongi barang sejengkal.

"Taehyung apa kau melakukan sesuatu pada Chanhyeo-arghh!" Entah benda apa yang dimasukkan kedalam menholenya. Benda itu panjang dan kering, itu bukan jarinya pasti, Yoongi yakin itu. Ia mencakar dinding di depannya, dengan bibir yang sudah berdarah sejak tadi. Pikirannya masih waras untuk menahan suara desahannya dari setiap perlakuan yang Taehyung berikan. Disatu sisi dirinya sakit luar biasa namun disisi lain Yoongi merasa terlalu nikmat dan menginginkan lebih.

"Bahkan kau lebih mengkhawatirkan dia dari pada aku."

Yoongi merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipinya, dan hanya bisa menahan nafas saat tau kalau itu adalah pisau lipat yang selalu Taehyung bawa. Tidak ada yang tahu itu, bahwa setiap hari ketua osis mereka menyelipkan pisau dibajunya, bersiap untuk menggunakannya kapan saja.

Tarhyung sangat suka membuat Yoongi terluka, membuatnya menangis karena kesakitan, lalu memohon padanya seperti jalang untuk memuaskan lubangnya yang basah dan sempit. Taehyung adalah iblis yang terperangkap dalam tubuh malaikat yang luar biasa tampan.

"Ssh..masterhh sakithh..." Darah mengalir di pipi mulus itu, turun perlahan dari luka yang Taehyung buat. Bukannya kasihan, laki-laki itu mengelus pipi yang satunya, mendekatkan wajah mereka sebelum menjilat darah itu, perlahan dan membuat kesadarannya nyaris di tarik keluar. Yoongi menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya. Tubuhnya bergetar setiap kali tangan hangat itu menyentuh dirinya.

"Maafkan a-akuh ahh hentika uh–" Yoongi hanya bisa memohon, terserah Taehyung ingin menghukumnya di kamar mereka sampai suaranya habis pun, ia bersedia. Tapi tidak dengan disini, yang Yoongi takutkan hanya kalau ada murid masuk ke ruang loker dan melihat kegiatan mereka. Bukan karena ia takut gosip "Kim Taehyung si peringkat pertama bercinta dengan seorang berandal di ruang loker" tapi Yoongi takut keselamatan orang itu akan terancam. Taehyung rela mengotori tangannya sendiri dengan anyir darah kalau ada yang berani mengusiknya.

"Ughh, kumohon, Master, hentikanh..''

Ekspresinya datar, menatap Yoongi seolah tidak terjadi apa-pun padanya. Jelas-jelas sekarang pemuda di depan sudah setengah sadar, nyaris pingsan.

''Mulutmu bilang berhenti, tapi anal mu terus menghisap stik Ini-"

''Stik! T-tunggu, apa yang kau-argh!" Tangannya menggerakan benda itu semakin dalam. Memaksanya agar masuk ke dalam lubang sempit Yoongi.

"Keluar kan!"

"Tidak, tidak sampai aku puas."

Yoongi menengok kebelakang susah payah, melihat ekspresi Taehyung yang sangat tenang, tapi matanya benar-benar bernafsu. Jantungnya berdebar, perasaan ini sungguh tidak bisa diartikan.

"Master!"

Saat itu juga, ia tahu bahwa dirinya benar-benar jatuh.

Yoongi mencintai Kim Taehyung.

.

.

.

"Taehyung?" Pemuda itu membawa 3 buku tebal dalam pelukannya. Mengernyit bingung melihat teman sebangkunya bisa sedekat itu dengan siswa paling ditakuti disekolah.

"Kau? Apa yang terjadi? "

Taehyung menggedikan bahunya menatap santai ke arah si manis yang sekarang tertidur di dalam gendongannya. Manis dalam penglihatannya.

"Aku melihatnya pingsan di ruang loker, rumah kami berdekatan jadi ya, aku akan mengantarkannya hhe." Laki-laki itu Jimin, wakil ketua kelas 11.4 teman sebangku sekaligus 'sahabat'nya.

Jimin menjilat bibirnya yang kering, sadar sekarang sudah jam tujuh malam lebih. Apa yang Taehyung lakukan disini?

Entahlah, kadang ia juga merasa Taehyung agak aneh. Diluar dari semua kelakuan baiknya di sekolah. Jimin berdebar, firasatnya tidak enak.

"Oh, baiklah, hati-hati dijalan tae, aku duluan."

"Ya, Jimin." Tubuhnya melangkah menjauhi Taehyung, mengucapkan perpisahan sejenak sebagai basa basi.

"Park Jimin, jalan xx no xx.." Taehyung tersenyum miring menatap layar ponselnya yang berisi riwayat lengkap seorang Park Jimin.

"Kau terlalu banyak meilhat Jim," ucapnya seraya membetulkan letak Yoongi, mencium keningnya yang berekerut.

"Ugh, Master-" ia memeluk leher Taehyung erat. Merasa lemas bukan main. Ditambah Taehyung yang terus menekan sesuatu di bawah sana.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan di rumah, honey" ucapnya lembut sembari mengulum telinga Yoongi.

.

.

.

 _ **Fin!**_

* * *

Ah, long time no see. Sudah berapa Bulan aku ga lanjutin ff ini?

Aku berfikir untuk buat sekuel tersendiri tentang TaeGi kali ini, kaya side story mereka begitu. Gimana menurut kalian?

 _[08-14-17]_

 **Je with luv**


End file.
